Dr. Caballerons Handlanger
Withers, Rogue und Biff sind Gegenspieler-Erdponys und Lakaien von Dr. Caballeron aus Wo bleibt Daring? Ihre Namen stammen aus den Büchern. Fluttershys guter Einfluss führte bei allen drein zu einem Sinnes wandel und zumindest Rouge gab die Schurkenlaufbahn auf um Opernsänger zu werden. Geschichte Staffel 4 In Wo bleibt Daring? beobachten die Mane 6 wie die Drei in A.K. Yirlings Haus einsteigen. Durchs Fenster beobachten sie wie es zu einer Auseinandersetzung kommt, bei der sich Yerling als Daring Do entpuppt. Die Ganoven versuch ihr einen Goldring abzujagen. Der Landet dabei im Kaminfeuer und keiner traut sich das glühend heiße Ding anzufassen. Nach dem Daring das Problem gelöst hat geht’s weiter. Daring wehrt sich Tapfer doch wird sie überwältigt. Caballeron nimmt den Ring an sich und verschwindet mit seinen Komplizen. In der Nacht finden Daring und Rainbow Dash das Lager der Bande. Daring versucht verkleidet den Gaunern den Ring ab zukaufen. Der Handel ist fast perfekt da taucht Ahuizotl auf und die Bande macht die Fliege. Staffel 6 In Daring Do und ihre Fans verfolgt Caballeron, Daring Do um ihr den Schlüssel zur siebenseitigen Truhe von Chicomoztoc abzujagen, die er meistbietend versteigern will. Um die Bande loszuwerden geht Daring als Yerling zu einer Daring Do Convention. Den unter alle den Cosplayern, die sich als Daring verkleidet haben, wird sie gar nicht auffallen und kann sich still und leise davon schleichen. Ihr Plan geht auf doch da entdecken die Ganoven Rainbow Dash und ihren neuen Freund Quibble Pants. Im Glauben das die beiden für Daring Arbeiten nehmen sie sie Kurzerhand gefangen. Das Quibble allerdings denkt alles sei nur eine Abenteuerreise für Touristen und sie alle schlechte Schauspieler irritiert zwar Caballeron aber hindert ihn nicht daran die beiden als Druckmittel zu benutzen. Also lässt er sie in Ketten legen und sicher diese mit dem Schloss von Grifon. Aber Quibble gelingt ein Ablenkungsmanöver und das Schloss zu knacken. Allerdings könne die Ganoven ihre Geiseln wieder einfangen. Wie es der Zufall will in der Nähe des Tempels von Chicomoztoc in dem der Schatz versteckt ist. Im Inneren des Tempels kommt Quibble auf den Gedanken das die Ganoven nur Amateure sind und macht seinem Ärger Luft. Dabei löst er aber einige Fallen aus und der Tempel läuft mit Sand voll. Aber erst als ein großes hungriges Monster auftaucht kapiert er das er in der Realität ist. Doch Caballeron und seine Handlanger sind schon zum einzigen Ausgang raus den er den Freunden vor der Nase dicht macht. Aber in Letzter Sekunde kann Daring Do sie retten. Nach dem sie den Schatz gehoben und dem Monster entkommen sind landen die Freunde im Dschungel wo sie Caballeron entdecken, der sie jedoch noch nicht bemerkt hat. Quibble tüftelt schon einen hoch komplizierten Plan aus aber Daring hat eine simplere Idee. Sie wirft einen Stein gegen die Tampelwand. Das Geräusch lockt sofort die Ganoven an. In diesem Moment bricht die Wand zusammen und das Monster kommt raus, das die Ganoven quer durch den Dschungel jagt. Staffel 7 In Das Ende aller Abenteuer hat es Caballeron auf die Leuchtsteine aus Somnambula abgesehen. Das seine alte Feindin Daring Do dort bei ihrem letzten Abenteuer wie üblich ein heilloses Chaos angerichtet hat kommt ihm Gerade recht. Er nutzt die Chance und redet allen ein das Daring Do eine Schurkin ist. Besonders übel nimmt man Daring die Zerstörung der Statur von Somnambula, der Namensgeberin des Dorfes. Caballerons Plan geht auf und die von Schuldgefühlen geplagte Daring Do will in Rente. Doch da greifen Rainbow Dash und Pinkie Pie ein. Sie bringen Daring als A.K. Yerling zurück in die Stadt. Jetzt versucht Rainbow allen zu erklären das Daring nur versucht hat Ahuizotl aufzuhalten. Was den Ponys schon zu denken gibt. Da macht Rainbow den Fehler die Statur „lausig“ zu nennen. Worüber man sich allgemein empört. Da erklärt der Apfelhändler von Gestern das diese Staue die Namensgeberin des Dorfes war. Wer wissen will wer die Ponys hier sind muss erst die Statur verstehen, Somnambula. Also erzählt er die Legende. Einst wurde das Dorf von einer Bösen Sphinx geknechtet die Prinz Hisan gefangen nahm. Somnambula stellt sich dem Monster entgegen. In dem sie die Herrausforderung der Sphinx bestand befreitet Somnambula sowohl Prinz als auch die Stadt. Zum Dank schenkte der Pharao ihr eine Kette aus Leuchtsteinen. Seither ist die Leuchtsteinkette das Symbol all ihrer Hoffnungen. Rainbow ist schwer beeindruckt von Somnambula und sich sicher das wen sie hier wäre auch große Stücke auf Daring Do halten würde. Den beide haben dafür gekämpft um das Dorf zu beschützen. Langsam wendet sich die öffentliche Meinung von Daring. Dazu meint aber Caballeron das wen Somnambula hier wäre würde sie Daring verurteilen weil sie das Symbol der Hoffnung zerstört hat, die Staue von Somnambula. Womit wieder alle sauer auf Daring ist. Yerling tritt den stillen Rückzug an. Als die Menge sich zerstreut hat stellt Rainbow Caballeron zur Reden was den Daring ihm angetan hat. Da gibt sich Caballeron zu erkennen. Und er erinnert sich noch gut an Rainbow Dash. Er wusste gleich wen sie da ist kann Daring Do nicht weit weg sein was ihm voll in die Karten gespielt hat. Er hat das alles inszeniert um Daring zu brechen und ihren Ruf zu zerstören. Allerdings kann Caballeron nicht zulassen das Rainbow Daring davon erzählt worauf seien Handlanger Rainbow gefangen nehmen. Doch bekommen Pinkie und Daring die Entführung mit und nehmen sofort die Verfolgung auf. Die Ganoven verschleppen Rainbow in die alte Pyramide der Sphinx. Im dem alten Gemäuer finden Daring und Pinkie, Rainbow angebunden an einer Säule in einer Grube voll Gliberschleim. In diesem Moment beginnt die Säule sich in den Schleim abzusenken. Caballeron und seine Leute haben sich inzwischen durchs Oberlicht abgesetzt von wo aus er sich über die Lage der Freunde lustig macht. Er erzählt auch das was an der alten Legend dran zu sein scheint und man in der Pyramide nicht fliegen kann. Nun verschwindet er und macht den Ausgang zu. Doch kann Rainbow gerettet werden. Zurück in Somnambula will Caballerons Bande gerade mit einem Großen Sack verschwinden als sich ihnen die Freunde in den Weg stellen. Vor Schreck geht den Ganoven der Sack auf und es fallen gestohlene Leuchtstein raus. Schnell bildet sich eine Dichte Traube von Dorf bewohnen um sie rum. Daring Begreift jetzt das Caballeron nur ihren Namen beschmutzt hat um dann in Ruhe stehlen zu könne was er wollte. Caballeron gibt es zu stellt aber klar das er zu erst nur die Steine wollte, aber dann bot sich ihm die Möglichkeit Daring Do für immer aus der Geschichte zu löschen. Bei all der Verwüstung die Daring immer hinterlässt war es auch nicht weiter Schwer den Ponys weiß zu machen das sie eine Schurkin sei. Aber da muss Daring ihn enttäuschen den sie wird sich nie wieder brechen lassen und weiterhin an der Hoffnung festhalten nicht nur die Ponys sondern auch alte Schätze vor Bösewichte beschützen kann. Inzwischen haben sich die Dorfbewohner auf ihre Seite gestellt. Caballeron versucht nochmal die Bewohner daran zu erinnern das es Daring war die die Statue zerstörte. Doch davon lassen sich die Einheimischen nicht mehr einwickeln und Caballeron muss ohne Beute verschwinden. Die Dorfbewohner lassen Daring hochleben, vor allem da sie alle Schäden vom Letzten mal wieder gut macht. Staffel 9 In Zweifel an Daring-Do hat Dr. Caballeron ein Buch herausgebracht in dem er Daring Do schlecht da stehen lässt. Als Rainbow Dash und Fluttershy der Sache nachgehen kann Caballeron letztere überzeugen das er ein guter Forscher ist und sie schließt sich seiner nächsten Expedition an. Vor dem Buchladen wartet Rainbow als Fluttershy raus kommt. Diese erklärt das sie beschlossen hat herauszufinden welcher Autor die wirklich Wahrheit sagt und hat sich Dr. Caballerons Tenochtitlan Expedition angeschlossen. Rainbow kann es nicht fassen. Umgehend holt sie Daring Do zu Hilfe die glaubt das Caballeron den Wahrheitstalisman von Tonatiuh sucht, um den zu bekommen braucht man die Flügel eines Pegasus. Der Legende nach hat der Talisman die Macht das Pony das ihn hält nur die Wahrheit sagen zu lassen, allerdings ist eher anzunehmen das Caballeron es auf das pure Gold abgesehen hat aus dem der Talisman ist. Einige Zeit Später hat sich Caballerons Expidition dem Tempel in dem der Talisman liegt auf Sichtweite genähert. Caballeron weißt seine Leute an vorsichtig zu sein, sie wollen ja nicht das empfindliche Dschungel Ökosystem nicht zu beeinträchtigen. Fluttershy findet das sehr Aufmerksam. Caballeron meint das Daring Do einfach alle pflanzen mit einer Machete zerteilen würde. Da will sich sein Handlanger Rogue eine Frucht gönnen. Im letzten Moment kann Caballeron ihm das Ding mit einem Speer aus dem Huf schießen und will ihn schon zur Schnecke machen weil es offensichtlich nicht wusste das die Frucht giftig ist. Da fällt ihm Fluttershy wieder ein und meint Schnell das er nicht wollte das sein Begleiter Krank wird. Was nichts daran ändert das er hungrig ist, aber Fluttershy kann helfen und teilt ihren Proviant mit allen. Für sie gehört das einfach zu einem Abenteuer mit Freunden dazu. In dem Moment wird die Gruppe von Raubkatzen angegriffen, Sofort machen sich Caballeron und seine Leute aus dem Staub nur Fluttershy stellt sich den Bestien die sie in Null Komma nichts Hufzahm macht und ihnen erklärt das sie lediglich auf der Durchreise sind. Caballaron ist völlig buff wie sie das gemacht hat. Fluttershy erklärt das es jedes Lebewesen mag wen man ihm zuhört, man muss sich nur die Zeit nehmen es zu verstehen. Ihr macht der Ausflug unheimlich viel Spaß. Was die Ganoven schon rührt. Kurz darauf hat man den Tempel erreicht. Angesichts der langen Treppe vor ihnen schlägt sein Handlanger Biff vor eine Abkürzung zu suchen. Worauf Caballeron erst unwirsch reagiert, bis ihm Fluttershy einfällt und er schnell meint das sie besser der Karte folgen. Biff ist frustriert, er sieht sich als Caballeron rechte Hand, aber er will nie auf ihn hören. Fluttershy rät ihm es weiter zu versuchen, sie glaubt an ihn. Wenig später steht die Gruppe auf dem Tempel am Eingang, Sie muss nur noch warten bis die Sonne den Zenit erreicht und sich ihr der Weg Zeit. Der Handlanger Withers will die Gelegenehit für eine Pause nutzen und legt sich in den Schatten eines Baumes. Zu spät merkt er das in dem Baum ein Nest Flugspinnen ist, magische Spinnen die fliegen können und sehr bissig sind. Gerade noch rechtzeitig kann Fluttershy eingreifen,, mit einem Stück Bambus als Pfeife kann sie die Spinnen für einen Moment ablenken, lange genug das sich Withers in Sicherheit bringen kann. Bald darauf ist es soweit. Die Sonne hat ihren höchsten Punkt erreicht und Caballeron platziert einen besonderen Kristall. Dieser teilt und bündelt das Sonnenlicht in mehre Strahlen durch deren Wirkung der Eingang sich öffnet und eine Wendeltreppe nach unten Freigibt. Jetzt heißt es sich beeilen, bevor die Sonne weiter zeiht und der Eingang sich wieder schließt. In letzter Sekunde können auch Rainbow und Daring hineinschlüpfen. Da sie aber keine Karte haben müssen sie den Weg raten. Caballeron erreicht die Schatzkammer als erste. Dort schwebt der Talisman mitten in der Luft. Caballeron erzählt das er wusste das der Talisman sich nicht mit Magie bewegen lässt, tut aber so als wen er keine Ahnung hatte das man fliegen können muss um ran zu kommen. Fluttershy übernimmt das freiwillig, zum einen für ihre neuen „Freunde“ und zum anderen um einen Historischen Schatz zu beschützen. Doch kaum hat sie den Talisman schießen um sie herum Lavafontänen aus dem Boden, die sie an der Rückkehr hindern. Da hat Biff eine Idee. Mit vereinter kraft werfen die Handlanger eine riesige Skulptur um die nun einen Brücke bildet über die Caballeron rüber kann. In dem Moment stürzt Fluttershy vor Schreck ab. Caballeron kann sie gerade noch fangen und zusammen können sie sich in Sicherheit bringen. Dort gibt Fluttershy Caballeron den Talisman. In diesem Moment erscheinen Rainbow und Daring in der Schatzkammer. Fluttershy erklärt den beiden das Caballeron und seine Leute Forscher sind die den Talisman nur untersuchen und ins Museum bringe wollen. Unter dem Einfluss des Talismanes gesteht Caballeron das dem nicht so ist. Er räumt ein das er Fluttershy bequatscht hat weil sie ein Pegasus ist und an den Talisman ran kam, doch er und seine Leute haben sie zu schätzen gelernt. Das hät Rainbow nicht gedacht. Da taucht Ahuizotl Darings andere Erzfeind auf der nicht glücklich darüber ist Eindringlinge zu sehen die den Talisman haben. Er befiehlt den Wächtergargoyles anzugreifen. Die Statuen in der Kammer erwachen zum leben und stürzen sich auf die Ponys, während Ahuizotl die Kammer von außen verschließt. Fluttershy versucht mit den Gargoyles zu reden, doch die hören nicht zu. Daring erklärt das es eh nichts nützt, die Gargoyles bestehen aus Stein und Magie sie leben nicht. Daring kennt solche Wesen aus Marapor. Caballeron fällt ein das ihm schon ähnliche Kreaturen in Flankladesh untergekommen sind. Auf Rainbows Frage wie man sie los wird meint Daring das sie wohl kein helles Licht mögen, nur gibt es in der Kammer keines. Da hat Daring eine Idee und fragt Caballeron ob er noch den Diamanten von Lapeis Lux hat. Unter dem Einfluss des Talismannes gesteht er ihn zu haben, würde aber schon gerne wissen woher Daring wusste das er ihn gestohlen hat. Sie hat geraten. Auf Darings Kommando hält Caballeron den Diamanten hoch, sie zückt eine Taschenlampe und Strahlt den Stein an, der das Licht drastisch verstärkt. Es funktioniert, die Gargoyles kehren auf ihre Podeste zurück und werden wieder einfach Statuen. Fluttershy hält fest das Daring und Caballeron ein tolles Team sind, Rainbow weiß nicht wie sie das finden soll. Jetzt müssen sie aber aus der Kammer raus. Biff erkennt das sie dafür alle zusammenarbeiten müssen. Caballeron will ihn schon anschnauzen, dann merkt er das der Einfall nicht so schlecht ist. Da Caballeron durch den Talisman nicht Lügen kann traut man ihm, die Ponys schließen Waffenstillstand und stemmen mit vereinten Kräften die Tür auf. Als die Gruppe die Eingangshalle erreicht wartet dort noch Ahuizotl der sich den Talisman nun selbst hohlen will. Caballeron wirft den Talis man zu Daring, die entdeckt einen Tunnel in den der große Bösewicht nicht rein passt und will die Gruppe dorthin führen, doch Ahuisotel versperrt ihnen den Weg. Daring wirft den Talisman zu Rainbow, die unter seinem Einfluss ausplaudert das sie nach dem Abenteuer eine Delux Spa-Packung braucht. Rainbow eirft den Talisman zu Fluttershy die ihn an die Handlanger weiter gibt wo er schließlich bei Rogue landet. Die Aktion lenkt Ahuisotel so weit ab das die Gruppe in den Tunnel kann. Schließlich kann auch Rogue Ahuisotel entwischen und zu den anderen gelangen. Unter dem Einfluss des Tallismannes erzählt er das es ihm reicht, er will die Schurkenlaufbahn verlassen und seinen Traum verwirklichen Opernsänger zu werden. Rogue gibt den Talisman lieber wieder Caballeron. Nun ist guter Rat teuer, der Tunnel ist eine Sackgasse und Ahuizotl versucht die Wand einzureisen um an die Gruppe ran zu kommen. Fluttershy hat die Idee das ihr Problem vielleicht die Lösung ist, ihr stellt sich die Frage wieso Ahuizotl alles dran setzt sie zu kriegen, kein Pony hat ihn je nach seiner Seite der Geschichte gefragt. Sie stellt klar das es einen Grund geben muss warum er so wütend ist. Für Rainbow ist er einfach nur ein Mistkerl der gut hundert mal versucht hat Daring Do zu zermalmen. Unter dem Einfluss des Talismannes könnte Caballeron auch einige Geschichten dazu beitragen. Jetzt hält er die Wahrheit nicht mehr aus und wirft den Talisman weg. Fluttershy fängt ihn. Sie macht klar das Verständnis mit zuhören beginnt und geht raus. Fluttershy fragt Ahuizotl warum er sie verfolgt und bietet ihm den Talisman an. Es rührt ihn, er nimmt den Talisman und erklärt unter seinem Einfluss das er die Pflicht hat den Dschungel zu beschützen, wen während seiner Schicht noch ein Relikt verschwindet bekommt er super großen Ärger mit den anderen Wächterkreaturen. Ahuizotl trägt eine große Verantworten, Daring Do und Caballeron haben schon soviel Relikte seines Landes gestohlen das sein Job auf dem Spiel steht. Er räumt ein vielleicht etwas brutal und aufbrausend zu sein, aber er kann nichts dafür. Fluttershy gibt ihm ein Taschentuch Daring und Caballeron treten heran und berühren den Talisman. Sie hat all die Relikte nur genommen weil sie dachte sie würde sie beschützen. Er wollte reich werden und hätte nie gedacht das Ahuizotl aus so noblen Gründen handelt. Er hat ihn einfach nur für ein Monster gehalten. Das hört Ahuizotl dauernd. Rainbow findet langsam gefallen an dieser „wir hören uns allen zu“ Geschichte. Fluttershy stellt klar das vielleicht nicht jeder immer die Wahrheit sagt, aber jedes Wesen verdient Freundlichkeit. Ahuizotl stimmt zu, sie haben ihm den Talisman zurück gegeben und sich ausreichend Zeit genommen um ihn zu verstehen, aus diesem Grund lässt er sie alle gehen, unter einer Bedingung. Daring und Caballeron müssen ihm auf den Talisman schwören nie wieder Relikte aus dem Tenochtitlan Landgebiet zu stehlen. Sie versprechen ist. Unter dem Einfluss des Talismanes rutscht Daring raus das sie davon in ihrem nächsten Buch erzählen wird, woran Caballeron erkennt das sie wirklich A.K. Yearling ist, was er nicht verraten soll. Das bringt ihn auf eine Idee, Ahuizotl auch. Gemeinsam mit Daring schreibt Caballeron einen neuen Roman, allerdings werden sie von Ahuizotl der die gleiche Idee hatte ausgebootet. Auftritte Galerie Navboxen en:Dr. Caballeron's henchponies Kategorie:Gegenspieler